Don't Drag Me Down
by Kino Wolfie Head
Summary: With everything that's happened lately, Mike's had enough. Dress for the job you want, right? To be your boss's boss. Just taking it literally. Temporary pre-slash. -If I do this correctly, rating will go up in future chapters.-
1. Chapter 1

Written for this prompt: Now that Harvey has officially said "just picturing you in drag" and Mike said he could pull it off, someone needs to make it real.  
>Prompt: Put Mike in full drag at the office. You control people's reactions; my personal opinion, they should be confused or astonished or both.<br>Cue Harvey's brain dying and getting ridiculously aroused.  
>(Yay for filling my own prompt. _)<p>

* * *

><p>Mike was in Harvey's office, telling him about some new pro-bono client and how some bad thing was being done to them by some big bad someone or other. Harvey gazed blankly down at his papers, resisting the urge to sigh and rub his temples. Maybe bashing his head against his desk would work better. But it was glass and there was the possibility of blood to think about.<p>

Harvey looked up at Mike. The kid looked so passionate, open and honest about his client, it hurt. Harvey knew about the teasing and picking on the other associates did to Mike. He was a lot more observant than they gave him credit for. They probably didn't realize that the walls were actually made of glass and he could see through them. He didn't leave his door open to invite people in, but to listen when people thought you were not. Of course, having Donna as his secretary didn't hurt either.

Harvey resisted the urge to sigh again. Mike was still acting like a fish, like he was in a his small pond. He was in shark infested waters now and he needed to get with the program or get eaten. Harvey was going to get the biggest headache over this.

Harvey held up a hand, cutting Mike off mid-rant. "If you don't man up and stop woobling over every goddamn client with a sad story, you're not going to get very far in here; even as my associate." Harvey gestured around his office and pinned Mike a hard stare, before looking back down at his papers.

"But I- they-" Mike was going to make this hard for Harvey, as usual.

"Mike." Harvey interrupted, looking back up at his associate. The kid already had that half-kicked puppy look on his face. Harvey sucked in a mental breath, held on to his mental suspenders(his pants were tailored to fit, thank you) and hoped the kid didn't run out of his office crying. "I've told you I don't care. I never will care. But since you are still my associate and still a reflection of me, I'll give you some advice. You need to stop being every client's crying shoulder and start being the lawyer I hired or you'll get eaten alive." He deliberately stared down at his papers now, setting his shoulders in a way that clearly conveyed 'this conversation is over'.

Mike stared at the top of Harvey's down-turned head. Caring about his clients wasn't a bad thing. Most of them opened up more because he gave a more personal interest in their case, where other lawyers might not. Mike let his shoulders sag. Now there was a problem with him caring about his clients? He still got the job done as good, if not better, than anyone else. He was pretty sure he didn't screw up on any of his latest cases, either.

Realizing Harvey wasn't going to elaborate or acknowledge him anymore, Mike left Harvey's office, ignoring Donna's puzzled glance following him. Mike sat heavily at his cubicle and dropped his head in his hands. He didn't even know what the heck Harvey wanted him to do. He wasn't like Harvey, he couldn't just ignore people when they reached out to him, asking for help.

Mike sighed, shuffling the papers on his desk. Between Louis and his mind games, the other associates and their stupid jealousy, and now Harvey and his apparently increasing problem with how Mike did his job; he coming to his wit's end. Not to mention Rachel's disappointed avoidance after he told her what he did for her friend (she didn't even listen to his whole explanation, geez).

Mike froze, arranging a few pieces together in his mind. Obviously, they had a problem with him, one way or another. He wracked his brain a little. Rachel said that he couldn't do her job and he has been doing a lot of research lately. The other day, Harvey laughed at the idea of him in drag, which he could totally pull off- that was it. It might not be the way Harvey expected him to spend money, but it would be worth it. Stuffing files into his bag, he headed for the elevator with beginnings of a shark grin on his face. Maybe it could work.

* * *

><p>Work in progress, hopefully I won't be fail and my inner!Suits plot will run rampant. I generally put things as one shots because my image brain has delusions of grandeur, but my word brain stutters when I try to write.<p>

I just like posting things wily nily so no beta. Feel free to tell me if you liked it or if I suck. Thanks! =D


	2. Chapter 2

(To start, I'm so sorry anyone who had me on alerts got multiple emails, I'm still working this out. :X Bear with my fail.)

That's right, I just posted this a week later. I started it on Monday and actually did heavy duty writing for like, the past 9 hours. This is all I come up with which makes me a little sad cause I totally put lotsa thought into this.

All you beautiful people who alerted and reviewed and liked my story, thanks so much. Your encouragement helped a lot!

Don't own Suits, by the way. Keep forgetting to type that. If I owned Suits, Mike and Harvey would be checking each other out more obviously and would get with the boy love sooner.

* * *

><p>It took a while for Mike to actually have the time to do anything with his ambitious plan. He still had to find somewhere that would have what he needed between working at the office and not absolutely passing out the moment he got home to his apartment.<p>

Rachel was still doing her avoidance thing, no matter how many he tried to talk to her. The few times he did manage to corner her, she would snuff him out and leave like she was never there.

Harvey was riding his ass no less than usual, sending him to find some loophole in this contract, something that might have been overlooked in that case file and taking Mike to client meetings only when Harvey felt like it.

Eventually, Mike finally had some time to himself and he knew he would have to find some way to actually get his plain motion. He already knew how to walk -dare he say strut- in heels (courtesy of weed and Trevor and frat parties), how to put on make-up (college and Trevor were a very diabolical combo), and how to shave his legs without looking like they were mauled by a bear (who knew Trevor's evil schemes would have practical application) . He looked up some of the other things he would have to do, like trying not to look like he had a bulge under a pencil skirt, finding a wig and getting female clothes. Which meant enlisting help; female help.

Mike made sure that Harvey would be meeting with a client before he went through with his potentially suicidal idea.

Mike wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, before grabbing the briefs he proofed and took the elevator to the partner's floor. He gulped nervously as he stopped in front of Donna's cubicle.

"Just put them on his desk." Donna told him absentmindedly, fingers clacking away on her keyboard like a woodpecker. A very scary woodpecker. A woodpecker that could gouge his eyes out if she so pleased.

"Hey Donna, can you help me with something?" He grinned shakily even though she didn't look up from her computer screen.

"I don't have the time to teach you how to fill out whatever you need help filling out because you never went to law school." She jibed. Mike scrunched his eyebrows together in an unhappy frown. Now that was unfair. It was only the one time he asked her (he was afraid she would bite his head off again if he did ask again) and he read up on most of the forms and how to fill them out already.

Mike let out an anxious breath. "No, it's not about that. I need a favor and I want to keep it a secret from Harvey."

Donna gave him a dirty look. "It's not anything illegal, is it?"

"No, no, it's not. It's more of an unconventional request."

"Alright, what do you want?" Donna asked and put an elbow on the arm of her chair, giving him a 'go on' gesture.

Mike leaned forward a little, lowering his voice. "I need help with a pet project and it kinda needs a… woman's touch." Donna narrowed her eyes dangerously at Mike, who hastened to elaborate. An angry Donna meant very bad things for whomever was on the receiving end. "Look, I was thinking of coming to work in drag and I need your help to get clothes that fit and not risk being arrested or something."

Donna sat back in her chair, eyebrow raised in curiosity. "And why would I help you with this monumentally crazy idea?"

Mike grinned wickedly. "Because I have it on good authority that I look hot in a skirt and I know you like watching people squirm." Even without the alcohol, guys at frat parties would try to feel him up and slip him their numbers. It was quite flattering and as much as he disliked the parties most of the time, it was his own private amusement about how freaked some of them would be if he had called them (he did a couple; they made him laugh so hard, he cried).

Donna mulled it over for a moment as a grin started to tug at her lips, then met the devious twinkle in his eyes with her own. "They won't know what hit them."

* * *

><p>Ugh, my inner Donna kept kinda wanting to be power to the women instead of talk to the crazy person and see what he wants, so I kinda just didn't have her say anything for that part. She just enjoys torturing me.<p>

Yay, we're moving along and getting ready to get everything ready for the show!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned this show, Mike and Harvey would have sexy times. Alas, they aren't (on-screen), so no, it doesn't belong to me.

AN: In my defense, I wrote this before the new episode aired. I apparently work better under pressure and I prefer to get these chapters out before the next episode airs. I'm sorry I suck at working these, but people and not being able to take my laptop with me everywhere to write when the inspiration hits me is a total cockblock. My droid can only capture ideas so fast. Anyway, I hope you enjoy anyway. By the way, if anyone wants to beta for me, I'd so very much adore that.

* * *

><p>Mike met up with Donna after work (it took <em>forever<em> for Harvey to go home; even Harvey had to slog through paperwork, apparently) at her favorite Italian place. It was a nice restaurant with a friendly, neighborhood atmosphere that was artfully arranged and didn't feel cramped at all. It reminded Mike of holidays after his parents died when grandma would take him out and splurge on very good quality dinner. She made him feel like the luckiest grandson in the world (and he still was). They made a list of things he would need to do and get for what they dubbed 'Operation Bunny'(for Lady Bunny, one of the most popular drag queens).

Over the next month, Donna took Mike to her tailor (who didn't care as long as she got paid) to get fitted for women's clothes, got him make-up and taught him ways he could wear it for the office or if he really went all out, dinners, and helped him muddle through all the things online he had to order to make the outfit work.

Between cases and mock trial, Mike was ready to pull his hair out and Donna was getting close to that, but the strangest thing that had probably happened in the middle of it all was Rachel. After the mock trial where she (somewhat) forgave him, she actually found out from overhearing him and Donna hash out a bump at work about shoes (online stores and measurements only did so much when you couldn't try them on).

Rachel was rounding the corner when she was greeted to the sight of Donna leaning over Mike's shoulder and speaking in low tones, focused on the Mike's computer screen. She stepped back, wondering what they were doing at Mike's cubicle after office hours.

"How am I supposed to choose which pair if I can't even try them on? What if they don't fit and I have to wait again for another pair?" Mike asked, annoyed expression on his face.

Donna scrunched her nose a bit. "Well, you can't exactly walk into a woman's store and ask for heels in your size. They would probably call security on you."

"Yes, thank you for that. Like I don't already want to pull my hair out. I'm sure strangulation by skinny tie would amuse Harvey." Mike snorted.

At this point, Rachel was really confused and a lot curious. Whatever they were going on about sounded fishy and even her returning trust in Mike wouldn't stop her from trying to find out. She backed up a step and pretended to walk casually around the corner. She stopped short near Mike's cubicle. "What are you guys doing here so late?"

Donna managed not to jump at her 'entrance', trying to look like she was casually straightening up, but Mike wasn't so lucky. He bounced in his chair a little, glancing up at Rachel with a guilty look on his face. He really had no poker face sometimes. Rachel grinned a little to herself.

"Um, hi, uh, Rachel." Mike stuttered, closing and wiping history of anything incriminating off his computer. "We're just uh, you know, Donna was just helping me with a case. Just uh, ironing some details and stuff."

Donna was silent as Mike tried to make excuses, watching Rachel. Rachel resisted the urge to fidget under her stare. "Rachel, you have shoes made for you, right?"

"Yeah, I have a friend of a friend that makes me to-die-for heels, but they aren't cheap." She eyed Donna and Mike warily as the two stared at each other for a moment. It looked like they were trying to talk without saying anything. She didn't realize they were that close. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"Nope." Donna said with an all too innocent expression. Mike glared at her. Rachel raised a skeptical eyebrow at them. "I'm helping him stay out of trouble." Donna gave him a pointed stare and he relaxed. "We'll tell you exactly what we're doing." Bait.

"But we need you to get us in with your shoe maker. It's the last thing we need then we're ready." Mike continued, smirk curling on his lips. Rachel raised the other eyebrow in interest. Hook.

Rachel hoped she wouldn't regret this, but she had a feeling whatever included Mike and heels was going to be worth it. "Alright, how can I help?" Sinker.

Mike and Donna glanced at each other, then Rachel, full-blown shark grins adorning their faces. "I'm going to come into work in drag." Mike said, the devious spark in his eyes matching the spark in Donna's eyes.

Rachel goggled at Mike, then Donna, then back to Mike. She gaped at them when their expressions didn't change. only seeming to grow wider, if possible.

Donna took pity in on the poor, bewildered girl. "If it makes you feel better, I've seen him in a couple things we've gotten. He doesn't look bad."

Mike snorted. "Please, you thought I looked awesome."

Donna sighed dramatically, hand on her chest. "What can I say? I'm just that good."

"Don't be modest. You're the best."

"Yeah, I am." Donna turned back to Rachel, who had an intrigued look on her face. "So are you in?"

Rachel didn't even need to think about it. Either way, she was sure she'd get blackmail material out of their crazy idea. She nodded at the pair.

Mike smiled at Rachel. "Welcome to Operation Bunny." All three looked at each other, then burst into laughter.

After Rachel had gotten on board, it was smooth sailing with all three of them working together. They wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

><p>YOU KNOW THAT WAS COMING, DON'T LIE. It's not my fault they made up last week, Rachel injected herself to join into the insanity all by herself, I swear. ;_; I'm actually kinda disappointed in my brain putting her all up in my jazz but I hope it makes the story that much better. I'm going to try to actually write and get a chapter out sooner and not wait until last minute like the baddie I am. I'm sorry for all the waiting. Please stick with me!<p> 


End file.
